The Time Machine 2
by Bleh
Summary: The kids are going on another adventure with the time machine-- except they're going back into the past! Please review!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but the time machine is nobody else's but. . . MINE.  
Author's note: A sequel to my previous story, The Time Machine! They are travelling to the past this time. Hope you like it!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"I'm so excited!!" Mimi squealed. "We're travelling to the past! This is so cool!"  
  
"We'll have to wait until tomorrow, when the machine has got enough rest," Izzy told the group. "Anyway, it's rather late and you should all go home now."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day. . .  
  
It was around twelve noon. The digidestined were all at Izzy's house, standing by the time machine.  
  
"Now," Izzy said in all seriousness, "We're going to travel into the past, year 1993." He paused. "How old were we then?"  
  
"Let's see," Joe said slowly, "Izzy and Mimi would be around five, I guess, and Tai, Matt and Sora would be about six or seven. Yolei would be four, I would be eight and the rest would be three."  
  
"Oooooooh!" Mimi said excitedly. "That's SO kawaii!" she beamed at the others, who looked rather excited themselves.  
  
"Shall we set off now?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"Remember," Izzy said as he pressed the button, "our sole purpose of going back to the past is to see ourselves as babies again. We can't let ourselves be seen by our parents or they might freak out. Who knows, they might recognise us!"  
  
With that, the group was zapped into year 1993.  
  
"WOW! Look at where we are!" Matt cried. The kids were all standing by the building where the digidestined used to live in. "Remember when we were all neighbours?"  
  
"And mum and dad were still together," TK said wistfully.  
  
"And-and dad was still alive," sniffled Cody.  
  
"Osamu too." Said Ken dolefully.  
  
"Come on, let's not get too depressed," Tai said hurriedly. "Where shall we go? I don't want to waste our precious three hours."  
  
"It seems like our past selves, those who are old enough, should be at school." Said Sora. "Why don't we go to Odaiba Elementary?"  
  
Odaiba Elementary School was not too far away. In fact, the kids reached their destination in ten minutes. The school was bustling and little kids were running about. It was recess time.  
  
"They're so adorable," Kari said as they entered the school.  
  
"Maybe we should get a visitor pass?" Davis suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should." Agreed Cody.  
  
After the kids had gotten their visitor pass, which, fortunately, was a pretty smooth process, they went off in search of their past selves. Suddenly Tai smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked, following Tai's gaze. He was staring at a little girl, a first grader. She was very cute, her long black hair tied in plaits. She was sitting by a table eating a sandwich.  
  
Matt shot Tai a warning look.  
  
"Look at that kid," Tai told the others, ignoring Matt. "She used to be in the same class as me, Matt and Sora. Her name's Janie."  
  
"So?" The others chorused.  
  
"Well, Matt had-" Tai continued, but Matt pinched him.  
  
"Don't!" he hissed. "It was so embarrassing!"  
  
Tai scowled, rubbing his sore arm. "Matt had a crush on her!" he said loudly before Matt could stop him.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sora asked, looking slightly hurt and was now eyeing Janie enviously. "I never knew!"  
  
"I knew one day when I saw it all," Tai said mysteriously.  
  
"What!" the others cried.  
  
Tai turned to Janie, then grinned when a young boy with blond spiky hair ran over.  
  
"I think this is it!" he yelped. "This is most probably the day when the incident happened."  
  
"Let's go," Matt said pleadingly.  
  
The others ignored his pleas. They watched in fascination as young Matt walked over to Janie and sat down next to her. He looked sort of shy.  
  
"Hi," said Young Matt.  
  
"Hi," Janie said cheerfully.  
  
"You look nice," said Young Matt, "I like your-your plaits."  
  
"My hair's in plaits everyday!" said Janie, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Young Matt looked down at his lunchbox quickly. "Well, it looks especially nice today."  
  
"Thanks," said Janie.  
  
"I have peanut butter and jam sandwich today," said Young Matt.  
  
"I have chocolate cookies," answered Janie.  
  
"That's nice," said Young Matt immediately. "Chocolate cookies are good."  
  
"I don't like them," pouted Janie. "But mummy packed them for me."  
  
"Oh! I mean-" Young Matt looked flustered. "I used to like chocolate cookies, but maybe they're not that nice."  
  
"Whoa, Matt," TK whispered, sniggering, "You're really giving up your seven-year-old pride for your beloved."  
  
"Shut up!" cried Matt.  
  
"That's not all," Tai said with pleasure. "Wait till the part when Matt makes Janie mad!"  
  
Matt moaned.  
  
"Do you want to trade?" Young Matt asked softly. "I mean, since you don't like chocolate cookies and all."  
  
"Ok," said Janie. "Thanks."  
  
Young Matt passed his sandwich over to Janie, but unfortunately, as many clumsy little ones do, dropped the gooey sandwich onto Janie's pretty red skirt. As Young Matt had been pressing down on the middle of the sandwich hard, all the peanut butter and jam spilled down onto Janie's leg. Young Matt had prepared the sandwich himself and had added excess amounts of peanut butter and jam.  
  
"Augh!" Janie cried. She burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, no!" Young Matt wailed. He looked absolutely upset and dismayed. "Sorry, Janie!"  
  
"I hate you!" Janie screamed at Young Matt before dashing into the toilet.  
  
Young Matt looked shaken. Then tears welled up in his eyes and he began to sob all over the table. In the background, a young boy with really big and messy hair slipped away, smiling.  
  
"I witnessed the whole thing," said Tai. "Matt was such a big baby!"  
  
Matt glared at him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Sorry for the two weeks in which I didn't update! Well I was slaving for my mid-year review, and I didn't touch the computer for a fortnight, now I'm back with chapter two!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt glowered at Tai. "I was not a baby," he growled, "at least, I wasn't as bad as you."  
  
"What did Tai do?" Kari asked with interest.  
  
"He had a major problem--" Matt began, but Tai covered Matt's mouth immediately.  
  
"No!" he pleaded. "Don't say it!"  
  
The rest of the digidestined watched, amused.  
  
Matt wrenched Tai's hand off. "Stop it, Tai!" he said fiercely. "You told them about Janie, and I want to take revenge!"  
  
"But Janie is nothing compared to what you're going to tell," Tai said miserably. "Oh Matt, PLEASE! We're best friends, aren't we?"  
  
Matt pushed Tai away and Joe held onto him gamely, so he wouldn't stop Matt from telling. Matt cleared his throat and turned to the kids.  
  
"When Tai was young, he had a major problem with his hair."  
  
"But we all know that," Izzy protested. "I mean, he still does."  
  
Tai looked offended.  
  
"No, not in that sense," Matt answered, "as I sat next to him in class and we were project work partners constantly, I knew all about him."  
  
"He never told me anything, and I'm his sister," Kari said. "All I know is, he could take mum's mini pouch to school everyday. I don't know what he put inside."  
  
"He put in a comb, a hand mirror and a bottle of gel," said Matt.  
  
Kari's eyes lit up, as though she remembered something. "Dad used to complain about how his hair gel is always used up so quickly!"  
  
"Exactly!" Matt announced. "Tai was so vain at that time, he was even worse than Davis. . . during recess, he would slip into the bathroom, gaze into his hand mirror, comb his hair and apply gel until his hair is nice and shiny and big."  
  
"He was only seven!" Sora exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"It's called being matured for my age," Tai said, trying to shake Joe off.  
  
The rest of the kids collapsed onto one another and burst out laughing.  
  
"Enough about Matt and Tai!" Sora said, "Time is precious, let's go find the rest of us."  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's the recess bell!" said Joe. "So recess's ended."  
  
The digidestined spotted a girl wit light brown hair. She was heading to her classroom cheerily and she looked familiar.  
  
"That's Sora!" Said Matt. "I could recognize her anywhere!"  
  
The digidestined followed her. Suddenly, as though realising she was being followed, she turned and stared at the kids.  
  
"Hmm!" she said fiercely, her hands on her hips. "What do you think you are doing? You're spying on me! I'm going to report you to the teacher."  
  
"We're visitors, see?" said Ken, showing her his visitors' pass.  
  
Young Sora stared at the pass for a while, then surveyed the kids. "I'm a monitor," she said suddenly, holding up a gleaming badge proudly.  
  
"Wow," Davis said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Young Sora did not notice. "Yeah, cool, isn't it?" she said, "I'm going to class now. I don't want to be late! These two boys in my class, Tai and Matt, they're always late! They'll never become monitors." She turned and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"What a goody-goody two shoes," said Yolei.  
  
"Hey!" said Sora. "I was so proud when I was a monitor, did you know that?" the kids headed up the stairs and explored the school for a while. Then they heard a howl coming from a room.  
  
"It's the sick bay!" said Cody, reading a sign on the door of the room. The door was ajar, so the kids peeked in, wanting to see what was up.  
  
Young Tai and Young Matt were sitting next to each other on the bed, bruised all over. They howled dismally in pain as the nurse applied medicine on their wounds.  
  
"First graders!" she said, clucking her tongue. "Especially boys. Forever getting into fights. Now, don't howl," she applied medicine on a particularly nasty-looking bruise on Young Matt's arm.  
  
"Owieeee!" Young Matt shrieked. "Can't you be more gentle?"  
  
"It was your own fault that you got into this mess," said the nurse. "Your parents will be called up." She turned to Young Tai. "Yours too."  
  
"It was his fault!" Young Tai yelled, pointing to Young Matt. "He started it!"  
  
"He called me a cry baby!" yelled Young Matt.  
  
"But you ARE!" snapped Young Tai.  
  
"Hush," said the nurse impatiently. "Your parents will be coming soon and your teacher will be giving them a talk."  
  
"A talk?" asked Young Matt. "What for?"  
  
"You two have been getting into fights far too often," the nurse said, now tending to Young Tai's leg. "This is the third time this week I'm seeing you guys. . . call yourselves best friends?"  
  
"Best friends fight all the time," said Young Tai, "I read about that in this story book."  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
The digidestined stood up with a start-and saw a younger Mrs. Takaishi and Mr. Ishida standing beside them. "I'm afraid you're blocking the way," Mr. Ishida said, eyeing the kids suspiciously. "Are you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Uh, sorry!" Mimi said nervously. The kids stood aside as Mr. Ishida knocked on the door and then entered along with Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"They're still together," TK said softly.  
  
"This is the time when things between them start to get rough, remember?" Matt replied. "They were fighting all the time. You probably don't remember."  
  
They heard a Mrs. Takaishi from inside the sick bay. "I'm sorry, I promise we'll take good care of our son." The voice paused for a while, then continued, "I'm afraid it's my husband. He tells my son that fighting makes a man."  
  
"You're being too sensitive, Nancy," said Mr. Ishida sharply. "Which man has never fought before? There's nothing wrong with boys fighting once in a while."  
  
"Once in a while?" Mrs. Takaishi's voice rose. "The nurse says its been the third time this week! You're being a bad influence to our son."  
  
"I'm just teaching him what's right and what's wrong." Snapped Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Please." Said the nurse suddenly, breaking off their argument. She looked at Young Tai and Young Matt pointedly.  
  
Mrs. Takaishi turned away. Mr. Ishida rolled his eyes, muttering, "women."  
  
TK's face crumpled. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here and listen any longer!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I've finished my third chapter finally!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Let's go." TK said. Without waiting for the others, he hurried off.  
  
"I never knew he was so sensitive," said Matt.  
  
The kids hurried after him. TK was talking to a little boy. He seemed to have recovered from the incident just now.  
  
The boy wore glasses and had short blue hair.  
  
"Are you saying that you're lost?" TK asked, sounding bemused. "You look like you've been here for some time."  
  
"I'm in second grade," the boy sniffled, "I was supposed to go to class, but-well- I was in the library and I didn't hear the end-of-recess bell. When I finally realised recess was over I went back to class but nobody was there!"  
  
The digidestined hurried up.  
  
"Don't you have music now?" Joe asked.  
  
The boy looked stunned. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I just do," Joe said. "Your class is in the music room. Go look for them there. And don't forget your recorder!"  
  
The boy nodded, now looking more cheerful. "You're telling the truth?"  
  
"Yeah," Joe replied. "Why, I'm your senior! Why should I lie? Hurry before you're even more late!"  
  
The boy ran off. The rest of the group gaped at Joe.  
  
"Joe, you can't possibly know that kid has music lesson now!" said Mimi, shocked.  
  
"Were you lying to him?" Cody asked. "That was an awful prank!"  
  
"I never knew you were that kind of person," Yolei said crossly.  
  
"Relax, guys," Sora said calmly. "I know who that kid is."  
  
"Who?" Davis asked.  
  
"Joe, duh!" laughed Tai. "Couldn't you tell from the glasses and the hair? And only Joe could miss the recess bell and forget what lessons he has!"  
  
Joe went red. "Stop it, guys!"  
  
"You could never tell that kid was Joe," Kari said, awed.  
  
TK smiled slightly. "I saw him standing alone and sniffling so I approached him."  
  
"Looks like we've seen Tai, Matt, Sora and Joe." Said Ken. "Is that all the digidestined in Elementary School in 1993?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said. "And we've lost half an hour! Two and a half hours left. Let's go somewhere else. Tell me, Ken, did you go to play school when you were young?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Ken. "Why?"  
  
"Which one?" asked Matt.  
  
"A private one," said Ken thoughtfully, "I think it's pretty near my  
house."  
  
"Why don't we go there?" suggested Yolei.  
  
"But why?" Ken asked, looking self-conscious. "I don't think there's a  
  
need to. Why don't we go and see the others instead?"  
  
"Why not?" Yolei asked dreamily. "Why can't I see how my future husband looks like when he was a toddler?"  
  
"She hasn't recovered yet?" TK asked, amazed. "It's been over 24 hours!"  
  
"I don't think she ever will," mumbled Joe.  
  
"Come on Ken, lead the way!" exclaimed Davis, pushing Ken along. Ken sighed and gave in.  
  
Since Tamaichi was pretty far away, the kids hailed a cab.  
  
"See?" said Ken when they got off the taxi a while later. He pointed at a colourful building. "That's the play school I used to go to."  
  
"Are we allowed to go in?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Ken.  
  
"We can ask!" Tai said. The kids walked over to the building and pushed the door open.  
  
A lady came up.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Suzuki!" Said Ken cheerily.  
  
The lady looked surprised. "How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Oh! I. . ." Ken thought for a while, then came up with an idea." I have a little brother here. He told me all about you! Can we go and see him?"  
  
"Little brother?" murmured Mrs. Suzuki. "Who is he?"  
  
Ken pointed at a blue haired boy playing with blocks.  
  
"He does have a brother. I've seen him before though, and he doesn't look like you." Said Mrs. Suzuki. "He has glasses and his hair is. . . different."  
  
Ken looked perplexed. "I, um, I got contacts! And I changed my hairstyle."  
  
"I suppose so," still looking a bit suspicious, she led the group into the noisy, brightly lit room.  
  
"Hi!" said Yolei, bending down to the kid, whom the digidestined presumed was Young Ken.  
  
"Hello!" Young Ken replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yolei, your future wife!" said Yolei.  
  
"YOLEI!" said all the digidestined, shocked.  
  
"That's nice," said Young Ken. "But I'm too young to get married."  
  
"You won't be too young in the future!" said Yolei. "The we'll get married and be-"  
  
Kari pulled Yolei away. "That's enough, Yolei!"  
  
"How could you!" snapped Ken.  
  
He knelt down to reach Young Ken's height and beamed at him. "Yo!"  
  
"Ho!" replied Young Ken.  
  
"What are you building?" Davis asked.  
  
"A chicken," said Young Ken. "It's pecking at the ground for grains."  
  
"Are you having a good time with your brother, Ken?" Mrs. Suzuki called.  
  
"Brother? What brother?" Young Ken asked, confused.  
  
"Your brother! Osamu!" Mrs. Suzuki pointed at Ken.  
  
Young Ken stared at Ken. "You're Big brother??"  
  
"I am!" Ken said nervously, looking sideways at Mrs. Suzuki.  
  
"Big brother looked so different just yesterday!" Young Ken said. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"A makeover." Said Ken. The digidestined snickered.  
  
"Only girls do makeovers." Said Young Ken knowledgably.  
  
"That's so smart!" said Kari, trying to change the subject. "What else do you know about girls, Ken?"  
  
"They're pigs!" said Young Ken. "They've got cooties! Of course, my mum doesn't have cooties. She bathes everyday. Mrs. Suzuki doesn't have cooties either. She's too nice."  
  
"Nap time, kids!" called Mrs. Suzuki.  
  
As if on cue, Young Ken yawned. "Gotta go," he said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" the digidestined waved.  
  
"I guess you've got to leave," Mrs. Suzuki told the digidestined. "Goodbye!"  
  
The kids waved a last goodbye to Young Ken and left the play school.  
  
"You were so cute and you still are," said Yolei, throwing her arms round Ken.  
  
"Next stop, let's go to the nursery!" said Izzy.  
  
"Who goes there?" Davis asked.  
  
"TK, Kari, and I think Yolei and Davis too," said Tai.  
  
"When will we be able to see me?" Cody wondered. "I'm only supposed to be one now."  
  
"We might meet on the street." Said Izzy. "After we go to the nursery, let's go to the play school Mimi and I goes to. Then we can go and look for Cody."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Author's note: What a long chapter! Well. . .that's all for now. . . hope ya liked it! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Sigh. . . barely anyone reviewed my previous chapter! Anyhow, this is my 4th chapter. . . I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can start my next fic.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The kids soon reached the nursery. When they reached the building, they saw some teachers leading the toddlers out.  
  
"Where are they going?" Cody wondered.  
  
"Oh, they're going to the beach," said Kari, "the nursery used to organise weekly visits to the beach."  
  
"This is the perfect chance to meet some of our younger selves!" declared Izzy.  
  
The digidestined followed the group, and without much trouble, they reached the seaside.  
  
The toddlers seemed very excited to be at the seaside. As soon as they reached their destination, they started playing, building sandcastles or collecting seashells. None of them approached the sea however, as they had been banned from going there.  
  
"Can you see any of us?" Yolei asked, gazing around.  
  
"It's really noisy here," said Mimi crossly, as squeals, screams and cries filled the air.  
  
"Look at that brown hair kid over there! It looks like Davis!" Kari exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a little boy.  
  
"You sure?" the other kids turned to see who Kari was pointing at-a little boy with spiky brown hair, a cheeky grin and wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts.  
  
"He's building a sandcastle, isn't he?" remarked Matt.  
  
"It doesn't look like a sandcastle to me," replied TK.  
  
"More like a huge lump of sand," agreed Sora.  
  
The boy suddenly climbed on top of the pile of sand, and started hollering, "I'm Daisuke!! King Of The Beach!"  
  
"What's he doing?" gasped Joe.  
  
The other toddlers turned on hearing the yell. They ran forward, laughing.  
  
"I think it's really Davis." Said Ken, "isn't it, Davis?"  
  
Davis shrugged, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, "of all times you have to see me when I'm acting like an ignorant fool. . ."  
  
"You always act like an ignorant fool!" Cody squealed, before doubling over with laughter.  
  
Young Davis began kicking sand at the toddlers.  
  
"Oooooooh," Kari said suddenly, her eyes lighting up, "I remember this scene now,"  
  
"You were there?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course!" Kari answered. "I was monitor in the nursery at that time!"  
  
"Monitors?" Matt echoed, "they have monitors in nursery?"  
  
"It was a special system," TK told him, "Kari was the best monitor ever!"  
  
"This incident used to cross my mind once in a while, but I had no idea that boy was Davis," Kari said.  
  
A little girl with very thin hair ran up. She was obviously younger Kari. "What are you doing?" she asked Young Davis.  
  
"Playing," whispered Davis, who looked a little dazzled upon seeing Young Kari.  
  
"You're hurting people!" said Young Kari rather bossily, pointing at the toddlers Davis had kicked sand at. Some of them were crying.  
  
"I-I didn't do it on purpose, Kari!" Young Davis said anxiously, jumping off the pile of sand. "I was just building an island for myself."  
  
"It looks like a pile of dirt," said Young Kari meanly before stomping off.  
  
"Whoa, Kari!" gasped Mimi, "that was harsh!"  
  
"I know," grinned Kari. "I never liked Davis much in nursery. He was always following me about and giving me wilted flowers from the park. Of course, I never knew he was THIS Davis." She pointed at the goggle boy.  
  
"I think Davis had a crush on you back then," Yolei said.  
  
"When's TK going to appear?" Matt asked suddenly, "I thought he was in nursery too?"  
  
"Me too!" added Yolei, "I was in nursery too."  
  
The group started searching for Young TK and Yolei. Then, they caught a glimpse of a young blonde hair boy picking seashells. He had about a whole bucketful of seashells already. He wore a hat, green dungarees and a yellow T-shirt underneath.  
  
"That's TK!" Kari cried, pointing at that boy, "I could recognize him anywhere!"  
  
"You could?" Davis asked, looking a little upset.  
  
"Wow, you loved seashells then, didn't you?" Ken asked TK.  
  
"I just thought they were so nice," answered TK.  
  
"That explained all that sand on the carpet when you returned from nursery once," Matt said, remembering. "Mum had a fit!"  
  
TK shrugged. They watched Young TK picking seashells for a while, and then Young Kari joined him, and she began picking seashells too.  
  
"I was thinking something like that would happen," Tai said, "If TK's somewhere, usually Kari's there too, and vice versa. They're inseparable!"  
  
"You're so right, Tai." Sighed Davis.  
  
"They are really sweet," agreed Yolei, looking cross and impatient, "but it's getting so boring looking at that couple picking seashells! Can we search for ME now?"  
  
"Ok, ok." Cody said hurriedly. The kids set off-they knew that it would be disastrous if Yolei got really mad.  
  
Soon, they did find Young Yolei-it was easy to recognize from the hair colour. She was quarrelling with Young Davis.  
  
"You're sitting in my territory!" Young Yolei yelled.  
  
"Your territory?" snapped Young Davis, "This place is for the public! It doesn't mean that drawing a big square around yourself means that that's your territory."  
  
"I don't care!" shrieked Young Yolei.  
  
"You knew Davis?" Ken asked Yolei.  
  
Yolei seemed embarrassed to have her beloved Ken see her acting so bossy. "Yeah, but I don't remember him much in nursery." Said Yolei, "I think we argued a lot, though. Then we went to different kindergartens and I forgot about him. Then we met again in elementary school."  
  
"A teacher's coming to pacify you two," said Joe, watching the two kids.  
  
"So," Izzy said happily, "That means we can go to the play school and find me--"  
  
"and me!" added Mimi cheerily.  
  
"Yes, and Mimi too," said Izzy. "Let's hurry! We only have one hour!"  
  
"That's quite a lot!" said Joe. "But let's go to the play school anyway, I want to see how you two looked like."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Author's note: That's it, 4th chapter finished! But I keep getting the feeling that it's not as good as my previous chapter. Oh well. I think I'm getting too tired after waking up so early today. . . 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Thanks for the review music chick! =) My sis thought up of some funny idea for this last chapter. . . it might not be very good but I'll use it anyway.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The digidestined headed for the play school.  
  
"Look at all those little kids!" Mimi said, pointing.  
  
"Where? Are they coming from the play school? We might meet Izzy and Mimi." Joe said.  
  
"No, they're too young to be in play school." Kari said, surveying the kids, "They look like they're three or something."  
  
"They're the kids from Ken's nursery!" said Yolei suddenly. "See, there's Young Ken over there, he's holding Osamu's hand!"  
  
Ken looked wistful.  
  
"Let's go over and have a look." Suggested Davis.  
  
"We can't!" TK exclaimed. "I mean, Ken pretended to be Osamu just now. He'll blow his cover and Osamu will probably figure everything out, he's such a genius."  
  
Osamu and Young Ken neared the digidestined and they jumped into a bush.  
  
"I did not visit you just now, Ken." Osamu said, shifting his glasses. "I was in school, doing a science project on atoms."  
  
"But you did come, and you changed your hairstyle, too! And you got contacts." Young Ken said stubbornly.  
  
"Don't tell lies." Said Osamu.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Young Ken replied. He was starting to sniffle.  
  
Osamu took no notice. "What's that?" he was gazing at the bush the digidestined were hiding in.  
  
"Huh?" Young Ken looked up.  
  
Osamu neared the bush. "That funny brown stuff poking out of that bush." He touched it. "Feels like hair."  
  
Meanwhile, Tai, feeling nervous, tried to flatten his hair.  
  
"A hand?!" Osamu gasped. He caught Tai's hand and pulled the boy out.  
  
"Uh." Said Tai.  
  
"He looks familiar. He's one of your friends, isn't he?" Young Ken said.  
  
"I don't know him," Osamu answered. He was staring at Tai's hair. "You need a haircut, dude."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do with my hair," mumbled Tai. "Ouch!" he glared down at the bush suddenly, rubbing his leg. "Stop that, Ken!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Young Ken said, looking horrified.  
  
"I think there's more than one person in that bush." Said Osamu. He stepped forward. "Who are you? Stalkers? Fans of mine?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
The other kids jumped up. "Well, you see. . .I can explain." Izzy began nervously.  
  
"Hmmph!" Osamu snorted haughtily. "I can see that you're all stalkers! Do you have nothing better to do?"  
  
"Osamu. . ." Ken said hesitantly.  
  
"Ooh!" Young Ken stared at Ken, his eyes growing rounder. He pointed at Ken. "He's that kid who said he was my big brother!"  
  
"40 more minutes." Said Izzy.  
  
"What were you doing, impersonating me?" Osamu said, marching over Ken.  
  
"I was-I was-" Ken stared at Osamu. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry's not enough." Snapped Osamu. "Impersonating is a crime. I could sue you for that." He looked at Ken thoughtfully. "Hmm, you do bear some resemblance to me though. The hair, that is."  
  
"I can explain, I really can," Izzy said suddenly, stepping forward. "See, I invented this time machine. . ."  
  
"Izzy!" Joe hissed.  
  
"It's ok." Whispered Izzy. "I can handle it."  
  
And with that, Izzy launched into a long explanation of the time machine, and how they got here.  
  
"I don't believe you." Said Osamu.  
  
"What!" Izzy looked offended. "That was one of my best creations yet."  
  
"You're lying," smirked Osamu. "Cos I don't have the ability to create a time machine either. What makes you thing you can?"  
  
"Let me show you!" Izzy pointed at a watch he was wearing on his wrist. None of the digidestined had found it weird until now. It was purple with green polka dots, like Barney. Izzy pressed a button and he vanished. Then, within a few seconds, he was back again!  
  
Osamu took a step backwards. Young Ken pointed at Izzy and yelped, "Alien!"  
  
"Take me to your time. I want to see that machine," Osamu said, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't." Izzy replied. "If I bring someone who doesn't belong in my time to the future, where I live, then my poor time machine will combust."  
  
"You're making everything up, aren't you? You fraud." Osamu growled.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna do?" Izzy stuck out his tongue at Osamu and laughed. Osamu's face turned bright red, and the kids knew Izzy had offended the genius.  
  
He took a step forward. "I can sue you for impersonating me." He pointed at Ken.  
  
"You've got no proof!" said Matt.  
  
"Ken's got proof!" Osamu pointed at Young Ken.  
  
"Well, who would believe a three year old?" scoffed Kari.  
  
"Ken will never own up." Davis added.  
  
"Funny how you have the same name as my bro." Osamu laughed. "I think you're some psychotic person who thinks so much of yourself you want to impersonate me! I'm sure that everyone will believe me, if not my brother. I am a genius, after all."  
  
"You're too haughty for me to stand!" Tai exclaimed, throwing a punch at Osamu.  
  
Osamu fell backwards. He looked at Tai and spat, "I can sue YOU, too, for hurting me. I'm bleeding!"  
  
"I. . .oops." Tai looked at the digidestined.  
  
"Izzy, can we go back to our time now?" Cody asked. "We saw you disappear when you pressed that button on your watch thingy. Please?"  
  
"No." said Izzy. "There's too many people here. My machine will combust. Anyway, we have only twenty minutes more."  
  
"Come on, Izzy!" snapped Joe. He grabbed Izzy's hand, and the rest of the kids held on too, forming a chain. Joe pressed the button and the group disappeared.  
  
BANG.  
  
"Augh!" Izzy cried as he stared at the remains of his machine. It was now nothing more than a pile of dirty metal. Picking up a piece, Izzy sobbed.  
  
"We're back!" said Sora happily. "Shucks for Osamu!"  
  
Ken looked upset. "Why was he so haughty?"  
  
Just then, Mrs. Izumi poked her head in. "Cookies and milk, anybody?"  
  
The kids leapt up at once. "Sure!"  
  
"Come on, Izzy." Tai said. He pulled the boy up. "Don't be a baby,"  
  
"I'm going to re-invent my time machine," Izzy answered sadly, wiping his eyes. "We can try it again."  
  
"We?" Kari answered, looking shocked.  
  
"Count us out, Iz." Matt said with a smirk. "I think this machine's caused enough trouble for all of us."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Crap! Now at least I'm down! Yahoo! Cheers! ^^ Heh heh school's reopening. . . lucky I can finish my story just before it does. I think the ending's kind of lame. But hope ya all like it! 


End file.
